


Night Skies and Shooting Stars (Phan)

by KillerQueen726



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Summer Break, Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Summer Break AU, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen726/pseuds/KillerQueen726
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another tear rolled Dan’s cheek.  “I hate them” he sniffed. “I really do.”<br/>Phil looked up at him and smiled sadly. “Hate’s a strong word, Dan.”<br/>Dan just sighed. “Yeah well I’m strong enough to use it.” <br/>“You’re also strong enough to get through it” Phil replied. "Come here I want to show you something."</p><p>-Or-</p><p>Dan runs to Phil after a fight with his parents. But Even Phil finds a way to shine a little light on the dark situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Skies and Shooting Stars (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> Highschool Summer break AU.

Dan sat on his bed trying to block out the noise coming from the room next to him. His parents were fighting again. It didn’t come as a surprise to him, it happened more often than not. But _ today out of all days? _ He thought bitterly.  _ They couldn’t just put aside their differences for 24 hours. For my birthday.  _

His dad had wished him happy birthday before he left to be with a few friends, but his mom had completely forgotten. He picked up a book that was sitting on his bedside table and threw it across the room in anger. 

His stomach rumbled at him, alerting him that he had yet to eat dinner. Dan got up from the bed and made his way down the hallway careful to be silent when walking by his parents bedroom. 

He pulled open the cabinet and started to make a peanut butter sandwich when he heard the door to his parents room swing open and hit the wall.  _ Here it comes  _ Dan thought miserably.

“Fine” yelled his mom storming out of the bedroom.  “You do whatever the hell you feel is necessary because you  _ clearly _ know everything about this family.”

Dan glared up at his mom. “At least dad remembered what today was” he said under his breath. 

His mom looked over at him with a confused look on her face.  “Today....what’s to-oh! Dan I’m sorry! Happy birthday, sweetie” she said and leaned to kiss him on the forehead but he moved away. 

“Don’t. Please just don’t. Don’t act like you're sorry and that you really care when we both know you couldn't be bothered to remember my birthday” he spat. 

“Now Dan listen to me, you know that I-”

“NO” he yelled suddenly, surprising both himself and his mom with the outburst. Tears welled up in his eyes. “You’re never then when you need to be. And I’m tired of it. You could at least have asked how my day was but  _ noo.  _ You couldn’t even-"

Dan’s mom narrowed her eyes. “Watch your tone, Daniel” she warned. 

“What” he exclaimed in disbelief. “I just want our family back. Before all of the fighting and arguing and yelling” Dan yelled. 

He turned and ran down the hall and out the front door. He slammed the door behind him and ran down the front lawn, tears streaming down his face. He ran down the street. Trying to get away. He had to get away. He slowed to a walk and kept going down the street. It was sundown now and Dan could hardly see where he was going due to the lack of light and the tears in his eyes.

He sharply turned the corner and let out a cry as he tripped and fell face first onto the asphalt below him. He held in another sob and slowly stood up and brushed himself off. He felt his hand brush against something wet on his knee. Blood.  _ Perfect. _ He thought bitterly. 

He sucked in his breath and wiped his eyes on the sweater sleeve. He limped his way up a driveway of a house he knew all too well. He walked up the porch and caught his breath.

_ Please be home. _ Dan silently begged as he knocked on the door.  _ Please please please- _

The door swung open to reveal his best friend Phil. Phil’s eyes lit up. “Hey Dan! Happy bi-Dan what's the matter” Phil asked his face quickly changing from excitement to worry. “What's happened?”

Dan just shook his head, tears still rolling down his face. 

Phil moved forward and enclosed Dan in a tight hug which Dan gratefully returned. “It’s going to be okay. I’m right here, don’t worry. It’s going to be okay” Phil murmured softly. He stepped back and looked the younger boy over. “Oh Dan your knee! Here come inside we need to get that taken care of first” Phil said leading Dan into the house that felt more like a home then his real house did.

“Thanks” Dan said shakily as they walked into the bathroom. 

“Here sit on the counter” instructed Phil.

Dan hopped up on to the counter and rolled up the pant leg of his shorts. 

“So what were you doing running around outside anyways” Phil asked. “I thought you were Mr. avoid physical exercise at all costs.”

Dan cracked a smile but couldn’t met Phil’s gaze.”I was um....just going for a walk?” 

Phil threw him a skeptical look as he pulled out the box full of various medical supplies. “Alright I won’t ask” he said, looking a little hurt. “But you know that you can tell me anything,”

“Okay fine. I was running away” Dan said abruptly. 

Phil froze and turned to look at Dan. “ _ From home _ ?”

“No not exactly. My parents were fighting again and I got in a little argument with my mom. I just needed to get away. She forgot my birthday but remembered to go out with her friends” he said sourly. 

“I can’t believe that” exclaimed Phil. “I’m so sorry, Dan.”

Dan just shrugged.

“Brace yourself” Phil said softly, shaking a little can of anesthetic spray. “This might sting a little bit.” 

Dan winched as the cold spray hit the scrapes on his legs. Another tear rolled Dan’s cheek.  “I hate them” he sniffed. “I really do.”

Phil looked up at him and smiled sadly. “Hate’s a strong word, Dan.”

Dan just sighed. “Yeah well I’m strong enough to use it.” 

“You’re also strong enough to get through it” Phil replied placing a bandage on the tender skin. “Come on I wanna show you something.” He grabbed Dan’s hand, pulled him down from the counter and into the hallway. He pulled down a hatch in the ceiling which unfolded to be a small wooden flight of stairs that lead to the roof rather the the attic.

“What are we doing up here, the sun’s almost down” asked Dan. 

“Exactly. I like to go up to the roof and watch the sunset and watch the stars. It helps calm me down.”

“That's so cheesy” laughed dan as he lay down next to him.

Phil laughed too. “Yeah, but it works.” 

Dan smiled. He heard Phil’s little sigh and felt a little better. Being with Phil made everything better.

“That one look looks like a lion” Phil said pointing up at the clouds which the sunset had painted a pale orange color.

“Are you sure? It looks more dinosaur shaped to me” Dan replied with a smirk. “Ooh Phil look, that ones shaped like a placenta” he said, holding in a laugh.

Phil groaned and rolled his eyes. “Of course it does.” Pretty soon the sun set and the stars came out.   
  


“I found Ursa Major” Dan announced pointing up to the sky. He turned and saw Phil’s eyes widen in fascination. Dan had really just pointed to a group of stars but Phil didn’t need to know that. Dan just liked watching Phil’s awed reaction.

“It’s surreal that these stars are the same stars the people in in America, and Australia, and London are seeing” Phil murmured.

Dan just nodded and smiled at Phil. “Remember when we were like six and we sat up here and planned to runaway to London” he asked, laughing at the memories of him and Phil as little kids saving pennies in their piggy banks in order to buy plane tickets.

A flash in the sky stole their attention and they both sat up and stared at the sky in awe.

“A shooting star” Dan said softly.

“It’s your birthday Dan, make a wish” Phil urged.

Dan shut his eyes tightly. He knew exactly what to wish for. He would usually feel silly wishing on stars, but something about this just felt right.  _  I wish for more nights like this with Phil.  _ He thought.

“What’d you wish for” Phil asked. 

Dan shook his head. “You know how these things work Philly. If I tell you, It won’t come true!”

Phil tried to pout but couldn’t keep from grinning. 

Dan smiled back. He was genuinely happy. Nobody could hurt him or neglect him while he was with Phil. He wasn’t thinking about his parents or his knee. Dan’s thoughts had otherwise drifted to a constellation Phil had pointed out that looked like a whale.

“Oh by the way, Dan” Phil said suddenly. “Happy birthday.”


End file.
